a lovers night
by waterkid72
Summary: A graphic sexual encounter with Sokka and Aang. Warning there's yaoi boy x boy action. if you dont like, dont read! Enjoy!Chapter FOUR added! more sokkaang action!
1. a lovers night

I don't own any Avatar the last airbender characters.

The soft mood of the night embraced the skin of the young Avatar. The softness and kindness of the winds encharmed his delicated face. So soft, so creamy. So childish and cute. With his delightful hands in the border of the window Aang saw through the darkness towards the woods. Everything seem so calm, so still as a starlight bright.

-Ah!- Aang sighed gently

A sigh of frighten, but more kind of a sour and at the same time sweet feeling. Since he met him, he could not stop admiring those eyes. Those boiling eyes of desire and passion. His eyes, Sokka's eyes. That nightfull blue eyes. Like two ponds of strength and weakness. Feelings that embodied him, just when he saw them.

All there relationship had only been mere friendship, mere kindness. Though he was kind of sour with him in the beginning, afterwards his soul began to evolve to likeness. Suddenly to friendship. But now … It had become love. All those feelings crossed barriers and climbed to another level. A level his mind would never imagine, but his soul allways wanted. Sokka always looked like a normal guy. Putting his eyes in a beautiful princess, or in a fierce warrior. Just a normal teen, a sarcastic man. Someone who was as simple as ice, and also seemed some like cold as it. But in his interior truth, he wasn't. He was different. His eyes looked for beings more masculine, with a different mind, a mind that could understand his. But this was a desire of his heart that could not float to surface. His own pride made him suffer, and his own attitude send him sadness. He was blocking himself.

But this line broke up. One week ago. When he opened his heart to the young nomad. And tonight, it would totally disappear.

When he tooked his lips and bond them to the younger boy. All just seemed to be a dream, but indeed was a sharp truth. No lies, no illusion, and no daydreams.

That morning, when the sun was awakening, he entered his lover room. The young warrior came slowly and gently. He had a petition to Aang. A simple one: "be my lover tonight, let our bodies unite…", he whispered. Aang was afraid, nervous, dying of fright. But he decided to change it for braveness. He just said, "yes".

So that night the act would be done. His anus would be from his lover, and his penis would be for the desire of his boyfriend.

------------------

Sokka entered the room. His stomached hurted, hurted of excitement and lust. It was all simple. There was nothing to think about. Tonight he was going to be one with his mate. He didn't do this for simple sex or desire. He wanted to consummate their love.

And with no more to think or roll in his mind, he entered. Aang was watching the outside. Suddenly, the young warrior felt how his excitement went towards his pants. The hard erection straightened up, while his pants where now showing signs of what was coming. His penis was hard, and straight. And his mind in love and pure homosexual desire. No girls know, just one bald, cute boy. He approached slowly to the kid. He took him from behind and embraced his chest and back. His hands over his hips. Sokka kissed Aang in the cheek, and pressed his penis on the younger boys bottom. The clohes was the only barrier between them. Quickly he turned him over, and now the young boy was facing the older one. Sokka's lips found their way to Aangs smooth flesh, his soft, red lips. "Sokka", moaned Aang lightly, "make me yours". Sokka started to take Aangs shirt off. He threw away the clothing and went upon the child's breast and sucked his nipples. He sucked them, like if they poured sweat milk, he sucked and sucked. It tasted delicious.

While he did this Sokka tooked all his clothing away. Naked, just with his underpants, he carried Aang to the bed, beside. He made him comfortable, he put is head on the warm pillow. Afterwards, the older boy started kissing Aangs chest. He walked with his tongue all over the place, leaving traces of saliva on the kid's body. "Sokka, please go down, go to my penis!", begged the boy. Sokka decide to obey and lower his head, towards the boys pants. He could smell the boy's penis above the cloth. the smell hardened him to the most. With a simple shudder, he got rid of the pants. Aang was not wearing underwear.

Sokka was shocked. There it was. His lover penis. Not a single hair. So smooth, so bunny cute! Baby skin, made of white sugar cotton. Sokka could feel how he was melting from the inside. The pre-cum was finding its exit already. A sticky and hypnotizing liquid. Sokka approached. His mouth took over the members head. It was not big, not either small. It was a normal member for a twelve year old. Sokka was knealing beside the bed. Aangs legs were hanging from the bed, without touching the floor. Everything was silent, but there breath and moans. Sokka took Aang from his hips. His mouth started to suck more fervently the head of the penis. His tongue liked away all pre-cum, while his lips, now, encased the entire member. Sokka moved his head up and down. Up and down, up and down. Faster and faster. "Sokka!" yelled Aang with pleasure at the tip of his throaght. Sokka slowed down. He began to be more tender and mild. Just licking with kindness. His fingers softly played with the Avatar's balls. Everything was so delightful.

After some more minutes Sokka left that beautiful organ and took off his pants. The time had come. He would be as softer as he could. He just begged it would be more pleasure, not just pain. He stood up and entered the bed. He approached Aang, face to face. They kissed. Aang's tongue sucked Sokka's one. So wet and tasty! Even he could swallowed some of his own pre-cum. Everything from Sokka's mouth was from his desire. Sokka disbond and went to Aang's ear. "Without scare, just relax, trust me…" "I trust you", interrupted Aang. "I love you", continued Sokka. "I will always do."

Aang closed his eyes and relaxed his anus. Sokka took Aang's shoulder with one hand to make him feel comfort. With the other one he moved Aang's legs. He took his own penis, hard and erotic. Its head was shivering. It trembled as it approached. The pre-cum was flowing out. Sokka took his penis tightly and with its head searched for Aang's hole.

The head entered completely. Both of them moaned in pleasures. He waited a little and then he tried to introduced it entirely. Sokks tried vainly. But even with Aang been relaxed, he couldn't. And Aang felt this. "Sokka just do it", he asked him with some taste of frighten. "But…" "Just do it", confirmed Aang. Sokka entered his member in one blow. "Ahh!", screamed Aang. It was painfull. Very. But still Aang wanted to continue, with all his strength. The younger boys body trembled. Sokka could see Aang down the white shadow of the moon. So cute, but suffering. His eyes were closed, very strong closed. The grin of his face reflected his pain. "He´s so brave...and he does this for me! I just do not deserve his love, though I also love him to. ", thought the young warrior. Sokka became closer. He hugged his boyfriend, a hug of love. He gave his warmth to him, and promise himself to be one with him again, but this time he would be in his lover's place. He swore to himself it would be like that.

When Aang calmed down and the pain was gone, Sokka started moving. He kissed Aang on his neck, while his hips moved in a rhythmical dance over the younger's boy hips. Sokka´s penis moved out and in, back and forth, but in a very tender way. They were really making love. _He _was making love. Not just sex. And he loved it. Aang's penis was rubbing Sokka's stomach, leaving the young airbender with pure pleasure, and with out his breath, breathless. It was so soft! Aang's breath was hard, and his nerves were sharp of sexual pleasure. His libido to the max level of any scale.

Both could feel each others sweat. Every second it was hotter. Sokka's sweat,now fell to Aang's chest and face, and the younger boy just loved it. He opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend above.They saw each other, Aang smiled to Sokka, and Sokka smiled to Aang. Both were extremely tired., but they had to finish.

Sokka puffed. His balls hit Aang's butt while he moved. He know could feel the pre-cum of Aang growing in his stomach. Suddenly his libido went high. He moved faster and faster, and it seemed he had found that special spot inside Aang, because he was also enjoying it! Faster and faster. "Sokka! Oh! FASTER!", begged Aang. He was enjoying this so much. It was a heck of a pleasure!

Sokka took Aang's head with both hands and kissed him hardly. He felt his entire body explode in emotion and pleasure. His penis filled Aang of his sauce. His milk. His semen. It was like their love milk. He never thought it could be that perfect and enjoyable. Sokka kissed Aang softer now. He waited his penis to get softer. When it became like that, he pulled it out. Fastly he ran onto Aang's penis. "I will not be finished until he finishes", he thought. He hold Aang from his hips and licked out all his semen. Then he slowly made the younger boy oral sex. Oral homosexual sex. But now, with the use of his tongue he made Aang flew to the midnight sky. "Oh, ahhhh!", moaned and then yelled Aang. The younger boy enjoyed the anal sex, but this... this took him to the cosmic skies! If it became higher, he would surely enter the Avatar State.

Soon after, the younger boy felt as his body shivered with thrill emotion. Sokka sucked his lover penis in the embracement of his orgasm, and drank every drop of his semen, of his love milk. After Aang filled Sokka with everything he got, Sokka still stayed sucking until his lover's penis was no more in its erection. Every suck, with love and crazy desire. A lovers desire for his mate.

Their breath was higher than the sing of the crickets. Sokka lifted up, and moved towards his love. He layed by his side and then turned on his right side. He took Aang and made him lye his head in the cave of his chest. He just put an arm over him, while their legs entwine. He took him from his back and tightened his embrace. Sokka's lips kindly kissed the boy's arrow. "I love you." Aang's words became from the bottom of his heart. The young warrior could feel the warm, childish, but sweat breath while he speaked, "I do as well…" "…I love you Aang."


	2. true dreams

Sokka didn't knew what to do. The memories of that night, that _lovers__ night, _were so grand. He was just without words, really he was without breath. Aang was so cute, and was his lover. He was so unselfish, he just thought the best for him, rather than just looking for himself, as normal boys do usually.

That made him feel with joy, and strangely with pride. His internal ego was higher, because in this days, Aang made him feel more important than nobody else in the planet. It was such a wonderfull sensation. It really was.

-------------

Aang was a confused bunch of thoughts. He felt really weird. Being gay in such a sexist world wasn't going to be easy. But really his social life problems was not the factor of his upset. He just felt different. Every time he went to the toilet, his hole wasn't the same. It was… "unvirgin". Being a twelve year old, was not a comfortable job. But adding the gay factor, the gay boyfriend, and the gay sex! He really enjoyed being himself, so, what was the problem???!

Having sex with another guy wasn't really something that made him upset, especially coming from his lover. He actually liked being part from him. Giving his anal virginity was something sublime. It was nothing he would be shame about. He even liked the feeling of not been a virgin anymore. He felt free….. But, he felt confused, he felt scared, that all was just a dream.

That is it! He was afraid that this would just be a nice dream, that was going to an end. There was really no good reason for this feeling, but the boy was so young. Aang was thinking in telling something to Sokka, but he was afraid he didn't had a good response to all this.

--------------

The fire nation city of Dalio was a beautiful place. But not as Aang. While the invasion day was approaching, hiding a while in this place was really a good idea. Infiltrating the Fir Nation once again was not easy, especially with Aang's hair shaved. That's why the white lotus guild was so useful. Hiding in a rich fire nation ranch, Aang would be noticed never. The ranch was huge, acres, many acres of forest, farm, and many houses near the lake. All of the houses belonging to the rich man, wich never visited them, but where good decoration. He was rich after all, he could do as much houses as he wanted!

Sokka asked for one of the houses, while Zuko, Katara and Toph stayed in other house really far away. Sokka said he needed to discuss in privacy the invasion plan with Aang. Everyone was fine with this, and not even suspected a thing. All was going evenly.

---------------

The night in the lake house was beautiful. The moonlight constantly reflected on the water penetrating the crystal windows of the house. A few blue flame lights just gave a soft touch to the inside of the house. Of course this was Sokka's idea, to create the correct mood to the environment. Just delightful.

Aang and Sokka were having dinner beside a window, in a very fancy table. Each of them was in front of the other one. Though the night was incredibly perfect for a good loving night (the dinner just was for starting on the fire), eating in tables that was as tall as a bonsai, and sitting on the floor was so uncomfortable. Sokka missed Water Tribe's furniture.

At first everything was really quiet. But while Aang was eating his noodles, Sokka constantly stared at him, but when Aang turned to see him, Sokka fastly returned to his food. It was like a chids game. Sokka just loved been childish.

Sokka was going to do the same thing, but this time Aang was faster. Both eyes met.

-Sokka!- yelled Aang to the older boy, apparently mad.

-What boy? Can't you see I'm eating? -he just followed the game.

-"What boy?", hey dude I'm not the one that is sneaking at you when you're eating!

-Oh really, so why are you always spying me when I am having a bath?!

-What the heck are you talking about "boy"??- This last word Aang repeated it trying to imitate Sokka's voice. (Really sarcastic, you know) –Well, well….no, why would I do that? Either way you're always covering yourself so no one can see some….

Aang cover his mouth in a mili-second.

-Aja!- exclaimed Sokka pointing at Aang. –The traitor confesses, "the enemy will be vanished from our village."

-Hey! I never confesed anything!

-Yes you did! How else could you have known I always cover?? Ah ah.

-No, I didn´t mean that, I just, said, we, well…. –Aang was speechless and his now red cheeks speaked for him. Poor little thing. How frustrating was that Sokka always win! And know came his "you know you're lying face".

-Ok –admitted Aang. –I watch you naked.

Sokka smiled with victory.

-You know I hate you in this moment right?- Aang was hiding his face with the food sticks, but it was useless. At least he could bearly hide his eyes.

-Well you know- continued Sokka with his glorious ego. –I cannot blame u.

-Ahhh!- Aang nodded his head. –I don't know how I can be your boyfriend.

-So?- continued Sokka ignoring what just Aang said. (Of course Sokka understood the joke, burt Aang wasn't good for making laughs.

-So what?

-So, you know!

-What do I know? –Aang really loved this games, though Sokka always won.

-My penis.- continued the sarcastic warrior.

-What with your penis dude? I mean do you really whant me to tell you how it is? You're the one that has it hanging around!

-So that means you didn't saw it?- Sokka's voice was more seductive.

-Well not really.- Aang didn't respond sarcastically this time. The others voice seductive mood made Aang's stomached hurt. There were many butterflies down there.

-That's a shame.- Sokka approached to Aang until his face was just one inch away. He gave Aang a fast kiss on his mouth. –Really a shame.

Sokka pushed gently Aang over the pillow where his but had been a couples of seconds before. Sokka layed his body over the younger boy and whispered to his ear.

-Luckily you will have a chance tonight.

------------

The boys were kissing with passion. Laying their bodies over the couch of the living room. The light of the moon reflected directly towards Sokka's smooth brown skin, and overs Aang's creamy flesh. Without any clothes, there was no barrier between their cocks, wich were rubbing constantly. Sokka's penis was rubbing Aang's directly on the head. The Avatar moaned inside their kiss. When Sokka stopped, he leaned beside Aang and catched his breath, though Aangs breath was higher.

Sokka fastly recover. He then went for Aang's parts. Thoug this time he left his legs towards Aang's head. Sokka's chest began to sweat over Aang's belly. Sokka first licked Aang on the pubic area, but fastly he began to go upper until his saliva covered the other boys penis.

He gently used his tongue to give a massage to the head, wow, Aang's moans were pretty much loud than ever. Soon Sokka´s lips covered Aang's penis. Sokka pressed his tongue hardly and began to suck fervently.

-Sooocka!- moaned the younger boy. –I'm coming!

Socka didn't wanted that yet, so he slowly stopped. He instead began to kiss Aang's hips. While then Aang could feel a soft but tight organ began to rubbed his face. It was Sokka´s penis. Aang felt with such lust that he just could not resist the temptation and took it with both hands to his mouth. It was really tasty. Sokka yelled. He didn't expected that! But it was sooo good. Aang started to feel his lovers pre cum. Before swallowing it, Aang covered Sokka's head with his own cum and his saliva. The feeling was gorgeous plus the horny sound it made.

When Aang became tired (it was really quick) , Sokka stood up and faced Aang.

-What happens Sokka?

-Well Aang I cant continue.

-But Sokka, why?

-I can't penetrate you again Aang.

-But I loved it, you were so cute.

Sokka rubbed Aang's cheek with one hand. –The thing Aang is, I made a promise, a compromise to myself, that I would never had sex with u, unless the second time _you _made love to me.

-You…you…you want me to penetrate you?- Aang was surprised, Strongly shocked.

-Yes.- Sokka's answer was merely a gentle whisper.

Aang layed his head on his chest. He thought a while and then faced Sokka.

-I'm sorry, I can't.

-Why?

-Well Sokka, I really do not free ready for this, I'm afraid, and I don't really know why.

Sokka expected this. He just had the feeling this would happen. In a sudden he hugged Aang and pressed him tight.

-Since the day we met I felt something with you. I never imagined this, but life is really a mistery. My love, Aang, I beg you to do this, you can do this, you are ready. I just can't continue with this if you don't do this. I need you to do it. Really, I do.

Aang was surprised, shocked with those words. It seemed he didn't had a choice. It was not just Sokka, it was his heart now wich asked him to do this.

-Ok.

Aang took Sokka from the neck and kissed him.

-------------

The older boy knealed in four legs. He put his hips in such a way that his anus was completely open. Sokka relaxed gently. Actually Aang was more nervous, but with no real choice, he decided to do it. Aang took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pressed his penis into Sokka. Slowly his cock penetrated Sokka. Each time it advanced, Sokka could feel certain pain but it was not really a torture. It really seemed he liked it.

Aang continued until he dig in to the bottom. But instead of starting the intercourse, he layed his head on Sokka's back and began to kiss him.

_Look at him, look how he loves me! He's so gentle and kind. __Sokka__ you don't deserve him, nor his love._

Still in that position, Aang finally started to move his hips. Slow at first. It was really a good thing. Actually…. It was superb! Sokka's hole was warm, cozy. Enjoyable. Suddenly Aang felt the need of going faster, than faster. He didn't noticed it, but rapidly he was making Sokka love. Sokka was really excited. Each movement of Aang reached Sokk'as point inside. It was so strong, so much libido he felt his penis would explode!

Aang had his hands over Sokka's ribs, while his head was over his back. Constantly raining sweat over the older boy. Aang was going too fast know. –Ahh, ahh, Sokka…..!

-Aang…!

-This is sooo great!

-Yes!

-Oh yes!

-Don't stop, will ya?!

-Never!!!!!

Aang filled Sokka with all his love milk. But Sokka had been so horny and sensitive that when Aang started to try to masturbate him, he came out in Aang's hand. And Aang was filled with love sauce in his hand, plenty of it. It smelled really refreshing.

--------------

In bed, under the sheets, Sokka and Aang were kissing. This was not a dream. It was true. That night Aang learned that this was not e mere fantasy, nor a dream. It was real.


	3. deep thinking

Deep thinking

Sokka felt extremely pleased. He had made a promised, and he fulfilled it. This made him feel not just feel good with himself, but he now had proven to Aang the devotion he had over him. Getting to where they were now was not easy. Sokka himself was the one who worked out each scenario for their love. Not just the sex. I mean, how they both confessed there feelings towards each other.

Accepting the fact of been gay was not as easy as Sokka made it look. He made to Aang these dilemmas to seem simple puzzles to be resolved. But the truth was they were not. They were hard, they were a huge confrontations. Aang was just a boy. He recently had became a thirteen year old kid, and a very mature young man. The Avatar and now master of the four elements. The harsh trainings from Katara, Toph and Zuko, were worth it. Now Aang was not a goofy kid. He was stronger and wiser than ever. And Sokka always felt an asshole for not doing something relevant for Aang's maturing process. In all there travels, everybody had at least a little impact in his life. All except him. He was just…Sokka! A normal and simple guy with simple needs. Am I right? Not exactly. He was with this great confusion about his sexuality.

Yes, he had love members of the opposite sex. But that didn't change the fact he was gay. Sokka remembered when he was a small kid. He was constantly playing with his penis. Masturbating. But he never had someone to accomplish his desire. Not even from his same sex. He was the youngest one of the men. The only girl was her sister. He was stuck in a very confused world.

But not getting to far, when Sokka met Aang, he finally found someone for his mental desire. That was like that until it became love. All started when they entered Ba Sing Se. In the emerald city, he found Aang so confused about Appa. He saw his friend for first time as a weak little kid. But he did not did anything to change it.

But when Sokka found Aang's sexuality, he was not just happy because he shared this state with his friend, he also was happy because now he was the only one in wich he could find advice. He would be his aid. Finally he would have some part n his life. Something even more personal then been a Master who teaches an element.

Sokka always seemed as a normal boy. A normal boy who did not cared about anyone else, at least not with a profound feeling. What a mistake! They were truly incorrect, and Sokka was happy they were.

------------------------

Sokka woke up early. The past night was a beautiful experience. He actually had a little pain, but keeping his word to Aang was very delightful. Aang stayed silently sleeping below the white sheets. Sokka was willing to take his sword, at first, and give himself some training, but the truth was that he was not in the mood. He had to much to think about his relationship with aang. There was serious discussion. First and the most important, will they have to keep this a secret forever? Or would they have to confess the truth to their fellows?

That was serious, and it deserved quite a lot of thinking and planning.

--------------------------

Silent and calmness. This are the perfect adjectives to describe the place Sokka found near a river. He had an hour there, when he heard some steps. At first he alarmed but then he found that it was Aang.

-Hey!- gasped Sokka when he saw him. –Just in time baby, we need talk.

Aang blushed to the fact that Sokka called him his "baby".

-Well, ok.

Aang sat down, near to Sokka. –What's going on?

Sokka explained Aang the problem. But when he was going to take it to serious grounds the younger boy interrupted. –We may think of that after. Right now I have bring you a gift.

Aang took out from his outfit a beautiful flower.

Sokka felt strange. A flower? It looked so gay. But he was gay. And for the matter of fact, he liked this detail. Sokka approached towards Aang and took his present. Before he even could say thanks, the cute airbender pulled his head towards him and bond his lips on his. They shared a very hot kiss. Filled with tender love and sexual libido at the same time. That was really strange, to have both feelings in one whole. Well it seems in love you can have both.

Aang took Sokka's shirt really quickly. –Aang, don't you think we had enough?- asked Sokka moaning at the same time.

What the heck was he saying? –Stupid. –he thought.

-No Sokka, I want you inside!

Aang was deadly serious. He was now unvirgin, from dick to hole. So there was no excuse for Sokka. And the boy of the boomerang knew it. With a sudden move he took Aang from his waist. He gently started to lick his tongue in their kiss. Aang could feel Sokka's penis rubbing against him, between the clothes.

-Sokka, please! Ahh, Sokka!

Aang was moaning in pleasure. Sokka had his penis in his hand, but with the clothing as a barrier. Soon, the barrier was removed.

Sokka was stood up, while Aang was sucking his penis. Slowly and gently the kid rubbed his lovers dick with his tongue, tasting the pre-cum.

-Wait Aang! I don't want to come yet!

Aang stopped and released the delicious member. –Instead, -continue Sokka. –I want to penetrate you.

Aang saw him with a seductive stare. The kid stood up and put himself in front of his lover. –You are beautiful. –Sokka said while he slightly touched Aang's nipples. The creamy skin of the boy made Sokka really want to penetrate him. _Really._

Sokka told Aang to turn around. Aang obeyed. He felt really excited. Finally he would feel Sokka's penis were it should be: inside him.

Sokka approached Aang. He bonded his chest to the boys smooth back. With his hands gently opened his butt. The hole was ready. Sokka was ready and Aang was waiting. And his waiting finally came to an end. Sokka's penis gently touched the entrance. The head was slowly finding its way in.

-Sooookaaa…-moaned Aang gently while he felt the immense pleasure.

Sokka grunted and moaned silently. He took Aang from the hips. His dick was half way in. every second it passed, more and more it entered. Finally Sokka's penis entered the area that made Aang want to go to the cosmic skies. His special spot.

Aang's butt was unusually tight, but Sokka did not have a problem with this. The other way around! He loved this wetty tight sensation.

Sokka made his final move and it was completely in. His balls were now brushing the Avatar's butt.

Slowly Sokka started to move up and down in a very peculiar dance.

But Aang wanted more.

-Sokka, go faster!- he pleaded.

Sokka started to speed up. But instead of going gently increasing his rhythm, exploded in a furious and hot up and down movements. Aang was in a terrible pleasure, he cried and moaned extremely loud. He even thought for a second he had briefly entered in the Avatar State.

-Sokka, im coming!

Aang's love sauce started to fly all over the air.

-Me too!- cried Sokka, trembling while his orgasm rapped him in pleasure. His love sauce gently poured out from Aang's cute hole while Sokka tooked out his penis.

------------------------------

Aang laid on the grass. Sokka took him from the back and pressed his member over his buttocks. They both kissed each others lips while a soft breeze calmly move their hairs with the dance of air.


	4. midnight lust

Before anything, English is not my mother language. I know my grammar is terrible, but I have always sucked in grammar… sorry

To "The Travelin Pikmin": I really loved your story, please continue your fic.

So, here is another chapter filled with sex…. rollseyes and smiles with a lusty face But hey, I am going to make a story… the others will know… but not yet. So… lest go…

(for some reason I only write in this fic when I'm really horny…)

Lust at midnight

Night outside was jet and silent. Sokka gently rubbed his hands on the bald young nomad's head. His skin was silky and had a strange smell. It was a very particular scent. It was smooth and sweet. While caressing him, at the same time he held his head while he entered his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Aang's lips were colorless; they had the same color as his skin. A vanilla white tone. But as Sokka approached him… and their desire was mutual and growing, his lips slowly became as red as blood but as tender as cherries. Aang could not kiss well. Sokka laughed in the inside about this, because he practically did the entire job. So he could move comfortably over the other boy's flesh. So tender… so silky Sokka's lips were rather brownish in color. A very light brown, a huge contrast. But Sokka's lips remained the same, even with a high libido. They were tougher and tighter. But at the same time, they were some quite soft. His lips covered Aang's and were constantly moving. Sokka just moved the flesh of his lips, not his head. Soaking gently. Sokka's tongue danced inside Aang's little mouth. Aang was emotionless, at least in the way he did not move at all. Just his little chest that occasionally burst into very high movements. Very hard breath. But a few moments later, his tired breath slowed down. None of them moaned or made any sound alone… the only sound was the one produced by the wet skin rubbing each other.

Sokka liked the idea of a motionless Aang, but he wanted him to follow him a little bit still. So he slowly started to dig his tongue deeper, but been careful to not make Aang choke.

The Water Tribe boy's tongue wrapped the cute and younger boy's tongue. Sokka's tongue was long and thin, while Aang's was small and thick. He slowly started to lick Aang's little member. But Aang had never done this before and had a strange feeling. His skin was trembling and a cold Goosebumps ran over his body. But Sokka immediately began to caress Aang's hips. Aang had this strange thing, of relaxing when his hips were slightly touched. But no one was supposed to know that. How Sokka did know that?

The little boy's limbs became cooler. And Sokka just laid his wet tongue over Aang's dry and restrained one. Their breath became warmer… and their skin was no longer dry, but they had still no sweat.

Sokka felt that Aang was not going to follow his game. But he understood. His boyfriend was new in this, and just a little boy. He was not even a teen yet. He was starting his puberty. He began to retract his tongue, when suddenly a soft piece of meat began to press his organ. Aang began to dance with Sokka's tongue, licking it… pressing it… rubbing it. And gosh… it was so great! Soon Aang's own tongue was so wet and creamy. Sokka began to retract his tongue, just to push it again. And both members were pressing themselves. At first it was slower like a moan. Soon it became faster and faster as a huge roar. They began to move their heads against each other… in this way; they help each other increase their movements and pleasure. It was like if their tongues were fucking each other.

But there were no moans… just the thick sound of wet tongues dancing.

A moment came when their breath was so deep and fast at the same time, that they both began to decrease their kiss. It slowly became a tender embrace. Both were tired, but still there was no true sweat covering them. Both of them were covered in clothing. There were in such a lust, that they did not care for taking their clothes away. It just seemed irrelevant.

Aang was relaxing. But Sokka had still some energy and such a libido…. He pulled his head back, retracting his tongue and his lips, but he grabbed Aang's lips as he did this. He lower down a second later. And he began to do this far more, pulling Aang´s lips towards him, and digging his tongue on his boy. Finally he pulled his head higher, and Aang caress his lovers tongue. Softly Sokka moved apart, and Aang laid his head on the couch, finishing there kiss. Sokka's hand left his head alone.

Sokka could barely breath. He was shaking. Aang laid his head, facing the wall. His eyes closed his breath slow. He was trying to recover. Sokka, who was over Aang, now started to move apart. The night was cold. As he moved his hips, pressing his stomach into his thighs, a delicious sensation came in his hips. A milky substance poured out his penis. He did not ejaculated much, but his pre semen wet his underpants. Sokka was pleased… but not the libido that increased his lust.

Aang was starting to get asleep. Sokka's view was that of a cute and lovely child, with very red lips and his little chest slowly increasing. He could not resist and he moved forward and kissed his stomach, over the clothes. His sweet smeel overwhelmed the older warrior. As Sokka was again going away, Aang was there staring him. The both hugged softly and some moments later, the younger boy got up and walked into a bedroom. It was not their bedroom.

Sokka just stayed in the couch. He was too tired to say anything more. But he was not the one who's libido, was increasing his lust.

_One hour later_

Sokka was now on earth. Aang was nowhere to be seen. He felt guilty because, though he wanted to sleep at his side, he also wanted something else. But he was not forcing him, if he did not want. But still, that was no reason to seduce him to do so. Aang had been resting, his back lying against the wall. He had been masturbating, but barely did do something. He could not do anything withput Sokka. He wanted him; he wanted his pleasure came because of the seduction and act of his Water Tribe lover.

Sokka left his sit and went walking were Aang was. When he had a glance of him, he felt a sort of delightful pain in his stomach. Aang was sitting, looking towards the wall. –Aang,- said the older boy. –Do I bothered you?

Aang nodded.

-Is anything wrong?

-No love, what could be wrong?

None said anything else. They couldn't.

Aang stood, Sokka entered the room and closed the door. They were now alone and hidden more than ever. The warmth was growing. And Sokka said a last thing. –I love you.

The air nomad grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled. His soft skin left to sight while he took the shirt off. His chest and tummy were naked now. His nipples were little and hard. But Aang continued. He began to grab his pants and he pulled them down. His underwear came down simultaneously. And his penis came to sight, soft and very white. Some hair covered his pubis, but it was little, short and transparent. He had no erection.

Sokka looked at him. Aang looked back. And they had no expressions, but love in their smiles. Sokka had put on his Water Tribe clothes. He untied the strip that had its clothes in order (this is the same strip Suki untied him nearly a year ago.) He opened his shirt, revealing his chest. The shirt fell onto the floor. Sokka was moving slowly, touching his skin while he undressed. He took his pants and brought them down. His underwear came down nearly at the same time. Sokka had much more hair in his pubis. It was darker and thicker. He had no erection as well. His penis hanged heavily in front of his balls. Sokka's balls were not huge, but some quite big for his age. The skin that hold them was darker than his skin color, but not to dark. They looked loose and heavy, but weren't. Sokka's penis was thin, but long. It had no hair in his penis, and a beautiful vein crossed him on one side. Besides that, his penis was smooth, and the vein that crossed him was not thick. His pre semen had dried out by now. Sokka's penis head was kind of thick, and was long as well. It was so symmetrical and perfect.

Aang walked towards the young warrior. The kissed lightly and then atyed starring at each other, some quite close. Aang caress Sokka's chest and Sokka began to rub Aang's belly. He sometimes moved his hand near his butt, but rapidly returned up.

Time was impossible to say. It seemed hours and seconds. And finally the cute nomad kneeled and approached his lips towards his boyfriend's penis. Aang began to kiss Sokka's penis with his lips, wich were very clear and colorless. Aang closed his eyes while he rubbed Sokka's member with tender kisses. His breath began to warm Sokka's dick, wich started to grow. while growing, his penis rubbed against Aang's cheek. Aang continued kissing him. Sokka's member was now at its highest. It was slightly shaking and its head was now uncovered. Its head was reddish and thick. Though from its head to below, it remained with the same thickness.

Aang began to kiss from as below he could and began to move backward, to the head. Finally its lips touched Sokka's head, and Aang's tongue began to rub the older boy's head. Aang was licking him, covering the sensible skin of the head with coats of sticky saliva. Sokka was enjoying every second, but just could stay there, starring. Sokka's penis was too long for Aang to cover it completely in one blow, but Aang was caressing the right places. But he soon felt that Sokka wanted other thing.

So Aang took his mouth away the penis, leaving it wet and sticky, and with his hand lifted it away, leaving on sight the long brown skin that descended from down its penis 'till the big balls. Aang kissed the point in wich the scrotum touched the penis, but soon he began to kiss the skin. While he rubbed his lips into it, his tongue came out a little and tasted the sweet flesh of Sokka and at the same time left the place cozy wet. Aang began to cover the balls with his lips, swallowing one a bit, and then leaving it for the other one. He now, left Sokka's penis and began to touch Sokka's hips. His penis covered Aang's face and the head brushed Aang's bald head. Toph was right when she stated that Aang had baby skin.

Sokka could not stand it more and moaned softly.

Aang began to caress Sokka's penis. But he stopped him. The older boy sat down. He spread his legs and just left his cock and part of his balls to the reach. Aang returned to Sokka's balls. But it became obvious that he was looking for another position. Sokka then rolled upside down and stood in four. Aang returned to Sokka's balls, but now from the other way around. He was licking him, facing the older boy's hole. Sokka did not want Aang to get higher; he felt that kind of strange. So Aang just continued to kiss his balls and caress his hips.

Some moments later, Sokka turned around and met Aang face to face. Both standing up in four. But Sokka, rose, staying just over his knees and took Aang with him. He began to kiss the other boy's neck, and while Aang just closed his eyes and felt Sokka's skin rubbing against him, the other boy was licking and spreading kisses all over his chest and neck.

Sokka rapidly, and before Aang could even feel it, lowered down and got his lips closer over Aang´s penis. The young airbender penis was shorter than Sokka's. But its skin was even smoother and softer. It was even a little silky. The skin was very white, whiter than Aang's other skin. But though shorter, it was kind of thick. Not much. Its head thickness was not many; in fact, it was the same thickness of the rest of the member. The head was short as well, and had a nice and soft pink color. Aang's balls were little and the skin that covered them was slightly loose, but far as loose as Sokka's. The two balls were much closed together and looked as a thick white package. Different form Sokka, Aang had no hair in his balls, while Sokka had some. Sokka's hairs made the experience smooth and delightful, Aang's lack of hair made it soft and tender.

Sokka began to lick Aang's member, leaving traces of saliva all over the place. He covered the lowest parts of the dick and then returned back to the head and covered it with his tongue as some kind of lollipop. Aang skin had a slightly sweet taste. Sokka continued licking and swallowing. Each time Aang's libido grew. His dick was hardening more and more. Until Aang's penis head became very red and his penis thickened a lot. Sokka left him then and went up, to his nipples. He began to suck them and kiss them. He was so tender… but at the same time there was a huge lust in his kisses and caresses. Finally Sokka stood up and went to the bed. He lay, facing to the ceiling, and opened his legs widely.

Aang was so turned on by now. He stood up and came nearer to his boyfirend's hole. Sokka closed his eyes while Aang's penis started to enter his butt. It was so thick by now, that when Aang was entering, it became very tight. Aang didn't lasted in entering Sokka completely. And in that sudden his libido came to such a point, nearly his peak. He began to move backwards and forwards in a very fast rate. Aang laid over Sokka, pressing both hands over the bed. His butt moving forward and backward. While he fucked Sokka, the excitement was such he barely could open his eyes. He was moaning and panting… his sweat grew all over his body, and as he shook his head, the drops of clear sweat fell over Sokka's skin, mixing with the older warrior's sweat. Sokka at the same time was moving his hips left to right, increasing the pleasure. His penis was moving all over the air, hard, really hard. It was becoming each time harder and harder. The vein looked thicker and tasty and its head was puffy and soft.

Sokka started to moan harder, but his moans were deeper and of intense pleasure. But in all this time, Aang had looked at Sokka's penis. Aang loved what he was doing, but he also loved the immense pleasure it gave having the older kid inside. His penis was long enough to reach his special spot… and now it was so thick… and large… and the vein was so cozy… and its head, Its head was so thick and had grew much more than ever!!

In one blow, Aang took his penis out and he lay at Sokka's side. He stretched his legs, opening his hole. Sokka felt his throat thick… he wanted more of Aang, but he knew that Aang deserved as well the same pleasure he has just got. Sokka got over Aang and pressed his head over the younger boy's hole. Aang moaned. The head began to enter slowly but as soon as half of it was there, the rest if Sokka's member went in quickly. Sokka entered Aang completely and went even further than were Aang spot is. He began to fuck, and his brown butt was moving forward and backward in a beautiful dance.

Aang´s but covered Sokka's penis and trapped it tightly. Sokka felt how his boyfriend anus started to press against his head.. it was fabulous. Soon both were sweating over each other. And Sokka was moving each time faster. Soon both were shooting soft deep moans. There libido was growing… Sokka then embraced Aang and both ended with their bellies and chest rubbing each other. And each time the pleasure was stronger. Sokka began to kiss Aang. At first on his cheeks and neck but soon both were licking their tongues at each other in a powerful embrace. Sokka started to go faster. His movements were now faster as never, his head was rubbing Aang's part faster. And faster! Soon there was such much pleasure… as never. And Sokka went faster…faster and FASTER!! Aang tattoos glowed powerfully white in the darkness. A jet of semen filed Aang's hole, as Sokka reached his peak, and all his milk poured into the young nomad. A moment after, Aang's love sauce burst out covering Sokka's stomach with a creamy and sticky milk.

And both laid there.. still kissing in the middle of the night.


End file.
